Taboo Word For Girls
by UnknownAlicex3
Summary: A short fic on the various khr girls' reaction towards the ultimate taboo word for girls. Rated T for Gokudera's curses.


**A/N: A short fic on the various khr girls' reaction towards the ultimate taboo word for girls. **

**Warning: May contain hints on hetero pairings if you look _really_ closely.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or the characters, just the plot for this short fic. I don't own the image either so all credits goes to the original illustrator. :)**

* * *

**Taboo Word For Girls**

"Did you…gain some weight?"

Most guys would find themselves unlucky enough to let these words slip their minds. It might seem like a simple question but men…be warned. By the sensitive creatures known as females, those words spells out…

'Fat'.

Even when phrased in a casual way.

"Oi, stupid woman, you're going to get fat if you keep eating those."

A shy, innocently asked question as a means to desperately keep the conversation going.

"K-Kyoko-chan, you seem to visit the cake shop a lot lately…"

A gentle tone, or even precious nicknames wouldn't work either.

"Princess…is it just me or are you growing...heavier?"

Not even when that very female adores you to no end.

"Kufufu, Nagi, you should not keep eating only sweets and fat-containing snacks such as chocolates."

To a good friend who knows how hopelessly insensitive you are, no matter the _circumstances_…in no way are these words to be spoken of to a woman.

"Luce, your stomach seems to be getting bigger….how many weeks pregnant are you, again?"

Or the worst, the bluntest(so called stupidest, most insensitive, 'do-you-have-a-deathwish?') kind of way to ask.

"Lal, is it just me or are you getting fatter, Kora?!"

In such cases, girls have different reactions ranging from their personalities. However, it also depends on how men are able to evade getting themselves drowned in a pool of guilt or as simple as avoid getting pulverized to a million bits.

Some ended up getting hit with occasional bruises and physical injuries if they were to deny being at fault.

"Why you stupid tako head…Go to hell and die for hurting a fragile maiden's heart!"

"Stop hitting me you stupid woman! And I ain't seeing any fucking 'fragile maiden' anywhere!"

"...I'M GOING TO_ KILL_ YOU!"

The very lucky ones, being a hidden natural charmer, would survive the ordeal without any physical (nor mental) injuries. But the most crucial attribute in order to turn such dire situation to as much as gain affections for it, is of course, honesty demonstrated by the dame student towards his crush as such.

"K-Kyoko-chan?! W-W-Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?"

"I…won't eat cakes ever again…"

"Ehh? I was only thinking that I'll just have to train more so that I can carry you then—O-Only if we're ever in a dangerous situation, I-I mean..."

"Y-You mean it's okay if I gain a little weight...?"

"Well of course, I can't stop you from having your favourite food. So…I'll just have to work harder, right?...Also, you look cute while eating those cakes..."

"Huh?"

"N-N-Nothing! I'm just mumbling to myself..."

Some men, managed to destroy the girl's self esteem and gets avoided for a period of time. For clueless guys, this is the part where they get confused and wonder what in the world have they done wrong.

"….."

"P-Princess? A-Are you c-crying?….E-Even if you shake your head, it looks like you are!"

"…I-I'm sorry, I won't eat more than an apple a day..."

"P-Princess?!"

Even usually shy and meek girls might seethe silently. As with this particular case, pineapple illusions rained on the poor(not really) man currently buried in a mountain of pineapples while the girl 'hmph!'. Then the vicious cycle of sulking, attempts to apologize and more pouting starts to repeat itself until her anger seethes down.

"Mukuro-sama...that was a little mean..."

"...(twitches in piles of pineapple)"

A seemingly casual conversation, with an espresso on hand could turn hellish especially to expectant mothers with a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her face. Men are warned to notice their ignored, insensitive questions, and not forget who you are dealing with….definitely to be avoided if the very person is a sky arcobaleno.

"Reborn...you said the same thing to me just last week."

"Did I? So how long has it been exactly?"

"…Only a week."

"...Is it normal for it to look like that...?"

Lastly, if bloody and hellishly painful situations are hoped to be avoided, remove any potential (or practically **everything** for unsure circumstances) weapons away from her reach.

"…You're begging to die aren't you?"

"What? I was just telling the truth, Kora!"

"…."

"Lal…what are you going to do with that machine gun…? And why do you look as if you're going to butcher me alive, kora...?"

Be noted that a combination of that very woman being a spartan, short-temperted, ruthless senior _and _professional soldier when asked the taboo question….equates to instant death in the worst possible way.

"Hah. I knew you were getting heavier, kora!"

Hopeless men are advised to run before the gun clicks.

* * *

**A/N: Firstly, I just want to say that I'm not trying to be bias to girls. I mean we do have to cut some slack for guys too or just get that they probably didn't mean any harm. In fact, I would've written an alternate version for the guys if only I know what their taboo word is. xD**

**Anyways, sorry for the totally random fic and some girls like Hana, I-Pin, Bianchi and M.M aren't in this fic either because they'd probably have the same reaction. This is what happens when I'm stuck too long with chemistry. =_= But...R&R? :)**


End file.
